The wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss
The wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss was following a long term relationship, but despite this, the wedding didn't go through due to Lindsey's realization that Lucas still had feelings for Peyton Sawyer. Ceremony Location The ceremony was held at Tree Hill Church which basic features included blue stained glass windows surrounding the pews and behind the altar as well as a red carpet with the rest of the church being painted white and the wood work was a light brown shade and a giant symbol of a cross was above the altar. The couple decorated it with only white flowers along the pews which included lilies (the name of the flower girl) as well as candles and rose petals along the aisle. Outfits Dress Brooke created a wedding dress for Lindsey Strauss for her wedding to Lucas Scott after growing closer to Lindsey after returning to Tree Hill. The dress took a long time to make and was only finally finished on the day of the wedding due to the detailed lacing and beading on the dress. The dress was the first personally/ hand made and designed made wedding dress Brooke had made since starting Clothes Over Bros. Brooke loved the dress she made for Lindsey and even imagined herself in the dresss. For more information: Wedding Dresses by Brooke Davis Baker. Bridesmaids Dress Haley's matron of honor dress was a very simple knee height dress which she wear with simple black heels. The dress had details on the sleeves which were made of black with the bodice cutting off at the chest. Her hair was in simple waves at her shoulders and she wore dark smokey eye make up. Lily was the flower girl and she wore a tradition white dress which was made of two layer one thinner and transparent which was long reached her feet and ribbon in her hair as well as white satin shoes. Rings Lucas gave Lindsey a wedding band which was very simple and elegant silver band with a similar diameter to her engagement ring. The two matched well together due to the similarity in coloring and style. Her engagement ring had a large pyramid shaped diamond in the center of the ring and surrounded to almost the diameter of her visible finger was smaller diamonds the size of the band which meant that the wedding band worked well together. Lucas' never got his ring as Lindsey called off the wedding before she gave her vows and they finished exchanging the rings.she leaves the church and leaves everyone shocked. Music The following were the songs played/performed during the wedding ceremony. *'''"Canon In D" - Pachelbel/Opus 1 Music''' *'"Bridal Chorus"' - APM Music *'"Never Tear Us Apart"' - INXS Guests The following were guests at the wedding (not including the wedding party): *Karen Roe *Andy Hargrove *Brooke Davis *Peyton Sawyer *Mouth McFadden *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor *Fergie Thompson *Junk Moretti *Millicent Huxtable *Carrie (not invited) Photos 00505840991.jpg 0050583063b.jpg 005056808c0.jpg 00505710b0d.jpg 00505670a28.jpg There weren't very many official photos taken from the wedding this may be because they wedding ended shortly and there wasn't really any other opportunities for photos to be taken due to there not being parents to take photos with before the wedding for Lindsey although these weren't taken of Lucas and his mother or other family or any of the wedding party or guests taken before the wedding. It's unknown who took the photos but they were nearly all the wedding couple during the ceremony and the bridesmaid. Due to the wedding being cancelled its unlikely the photos were ever used. Trivia *The wedding was called off just as Lindsey was about to take her vows when she realized that Lucas had written The Comet about Peyton Sawyer. Category:Weddings Category:Events